<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My cat is a demon, you know... from hell by Chloe_Burgeroiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140822">My cat is a demon, you know... from hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz'>Chloe_Burgeroiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Chandler is a demon, F/F, Heathers - Freeform, JD's dead, Lesbian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some trauma I guess, Veronica is a English teacher, adult au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica really cursed her empathy sometimes. Taking in a stray, who acted like an asshole, which later turned out to be a hot demon lady. <br/>Heather Chandler was amused, this mess of a human were really interesting.</p>
<p>or, watch Veronica try to handle teaching teenagers at her old high school as an English teacher while having bad memories and a cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Tired Veronica" really should start to make better life decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica cursed her big and caring bisexual heart from time to time. Why did she care so much? Maybe it was the trauma. Okay yeah, it was definitely the trauma.</p>
<p>Her trauma was not something big, really. Just her psycho ex boyfriend killing two people and forcing her to forge their suicide notes. He had taken his life when he couldn't handle his own trauma anymore.</p>
<p>Veronica felt like she could see JD's ghost some times. Ram and Kurt, the two JD killed, too. And of course her nightmares were really bad. </p>
<p>Maybe working as a teacher at her old high school, that JD almost bombed, was a bad idea. But she could handle it, just with some panic attacks along the way... And several flashbacks. Okay fine, it was definitely a bad idea.</p>
<p>She never really had gotten to know her classmates or other people. JD was dead, Betty had moved a long time ago, her father was dead and her mother lived with her aunt in Chicago. The one that never left was Martha. Martha was an angel, she helped Veronica trough flashbacks and panic attacks. She had and would always be there for her.</p>
<p>But Martha was often busy with work. She worked at a homey restaurant not that far away from the mall. Veronica didn't complain since she got killer lunch boxes. But it would get lonely without anyone to talk to.</p>
<p>Martha had suggested that she could get a pet some time ago. But it was too much work for the stressed English teacher. Yet here she was, walking home in the rain, carrying a stray cat in her hoodie. She really should stop listening to "Tired Veronica", she made bad decisions.</p>
<p>The cat was some kind of long haired breed, with long ginger fur and light blue eyes.</p>
<p>Veronica convinced herself that she would just take the cat home, dry it off and let it go when it wasn't raining anymore. Feed it too.</p>
<p>The cat started to move when Veronica stopped in front of her apartment door, fumbling with her keys. </p>
<p>"Fuck- shit, hold on kitty- stop moving" Veronica whispered to the cat.</p>
<p>The cat did in fact not listen to her and started to move even more. She finally got the door open and sighed. As soon as she closed the door she let the cat out of her hoodie, the cat bolted. Veronica's eyes followed the ginger furrball bolting towards her open bedroom.</p>
<p>"No! Wait shit-" Veronica kicked off her shoes in record speed and were off after the cat.</p>
<p>Upon entering her bedroom she saw the wet cat curled up on her bed.</p>
<p>"Bad kitty- You're making my bed wet" She said crossing her arms.</p>
<p>The cat looked at her annoyed and didn't move an inch. </p>
<p>"Asshole" She mumbled.</p>
<p>Veronica walked into her bathroom so she could dry this spawn of Satan. She took out one of her older towels, since she didn't want cat hair and possibly mud on a newer one.</p>
<p>Turns out drying the cat was harder then she thought. Her arms and hands were now covered in scratches and she was just as wet as the cat had been before she had brought it home.</p>
<p>"You really are an asshole" Veronica said to the cat.</p>
<p>There was a silence, because cats can in fact not talk. Wow such a shocker.</p>
<p>"... I'll give you something you can eat and in the meantime I need to come up with a name for you. So I can stop calling you 'the cat' in my head" She explained to the cat.</p>
<p>The cat actually followed her into the kitchen, as if it were actually interested in what she were doing.</p>
<p>"I mean, I could name you something like Devil or Satan... or Prissy! Because you are really acting stuck up" Veronica muttered as she glanced into her fridge.</p>
<p>Her fridge had a jug of milk, tomorrows lunch and a stray cucumber. Veronica sighed.</p>
<p>"Cat's like fish, don't they Devil?" Veronica turned to the cat.</p>
<p>Devil didn't give her any answers.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the response... I guess I'll need to give you the fish... and I will need to eat cafeteria food tomorrow, great" Veronica grumbled and took out her supposed to be lunch box.</p>
<p>Veronica took out a plate and quickly laid the fish on it, letting the potatoes be. She took the plate with her out into her living room.</p>
<p>"Here, food for you little Devil" </p>
<p>Veronica placed the plate on the floor and slumped down on her couch, she had some homework to grade. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Satan is a sore looser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather hadn't really planned on getting banned from hell. But that's what happens when you win over Satan at a game of Yugio. Apparently Satan was a really bad looser.</p><p>The douchebag hadn't only banished her from hell, he had turned her into a fucking cat and left her in a soggy box in the rain. Up in the human world, because where the fuck else were she supposed to go? Heaven?</p><p>Suddenly she heard footsteps getting closer. Heather sat up straighter.</p><p>"Don't you fucking come here you drunken bastard" She said, but it came out as several meows.</p><p>The human approaching her awed softly. It was a woman.</p><p>"Come here kitty, I'll get you out of the rain" The woman said, voice tired.</p><p>Heather took a look at the human in the dim light. She looked like a mess, brown hair tussled and big bags under her eyes. The woman's round glasses were slipping down and Heather could see her amber colored eyes. She really needed better fashion sense, old Vans that looked ready to combust, ripped jeans, grey hoodie that was probably hastily thrown on and a hideous scarf. She were also carrying a bag that was full of... papers?</p><p>The woman sighed when Heather didn't move and moved closer as if she were planning on grabbing Heather. </p><p>"I'll dry you, give you food and let you sleep in a warm home. After that you can go out again, if you want to" The woman explained.</p><p>"Why should I trust you?" Heather asked suspiciously. </p><p>Of course the woman only heard meows.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'll get you out of the rain" The woman said and picked her up.</p><p>The woman picked HER up. A random <em>pretty</em> woman picked her up!? A RANDOM WOMAN PICKED UP THE ALMIGHTY MYTHIC BITCH OF HELL?????</p><p>The woman zipped down her hoodie and carefully laid her against her blue turtleneck, the fuck? Get some better fashion sense! Ripped jeans, vans and a blue turtleneck?</p><p>Heather was lulled to sleep by the woman's walking and her steady heartbeat, sure she was wet from the rain but it was warm. </p><p>She jolted awake again when the woman came to a stop, fumbling with her keys.</p><p>"Fuck- shit, hold on kitty- stop moving" She whispered.</p><p>Yeah right. Heather ignored her and moved more, trying to get out of the hoodie. </p><p>After the woman got the door open Heather was let down on the floor. Heather being the little shit she is bolted towards what she assumed was the bedroom.</p><p>"No! Wait shit-" The woman yelled from her hallway.</p><p>There was a thumping noise, the woman's shoes hitting the floor. She appeared in the doorway mere seconds later.</p><p>"Bad kitty- You're making my bed wet" The woman said and crossed her arms.</p><p>Heather only looked at her.</p><p>"Asshole"</p><p>Heather gasped at the woman's word and it came out as a small meow.</p><p>The woman disappeared again, leaving Heather to the bed. She must have dozed off because when she awoke again she saw the woman stand over her, grinning and holding a towel. Oh hell no!</p><p>After battling for her life with the woman, she was dry... But the human had several scratches on her arms and hands. Heather almost felt bad.</p><p>"You really are an asshole"</p><p>Heather only stared at her annoyed.</p><p>"... I'll give you something you can eat and in the meantime I need to come up with a name for you. So I can stop calling you 'the cat' in my head" The woman said and walked towards the kitchen.</p><p>"You really need to tell me your name so I can stop calling you the woman" Heather grumbled under her breath as she followed the woman.</p><p>"I mean, I could name you something like Devil or Satan... or Prissy! Because you are really acting stuck up" The woman said and opened her fridge.</p><p>Heather looked into the fridge too. This human really needed to get better fashion sense, tell Heather her name and go grocery shopping. </p><p>There was fridge had a jug of milk, tomorrows lunch and a cucumber in the fridge. The woman sighed.</p><p>"Cat's like fish, don't they Devil?" The woman asked her.</p><p>Huh, Devil? Fitting.</p><p>"Thanks for the response... I guess I'll need to give you the fish... and I will need to eat cafeteria food tomorrow, great"</p><p>The human looked kinda disappointed that she was going to need to eat cafeteria food. Heather couldn't blame her, school food sucks, at least that's what she can recall from when she was alive.</p><p>Wait a minute. The woman wasn't in school was she? She looked at least over 25 years old...</p><p>Oh Satan. </p><p>Did she just get stuck with a teacher?</p><p>Heather were pulled out of her thoughts when the human walked into the living room, carrying a plate.</p><p>"Here, food for you little Devil" </p><p>The fish wasn't that bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aiohdsgihbfhaioehusg- thanks for all the kudos???? and comments???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The English teacher that couldn't spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Firstly. I Have nothing to say for myself... what has it been? 1 month? almost 2?<br/>---<br/>~Fite me behind goth IHOP~<br/>Not_Traumatized B)=Veronica<br/>I eat crayons=Betty<br/>Momtha=Martha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fite me behind goth IHOP</b>
</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B): </b>what if I HYPOTHETICALLY adopted a cat?</p><p><b>I eat crayons: </b>how tf can u spell hypotheciallalalay right?</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> I'm a English teacher-</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> yet ur writing here is<em> imaculine</em></p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B): </b>shut- im just too tired for proper writing</p><p><b>Momtha: </b>You adopted a cat!?</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> ...yes-</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> pls don't be mad</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B): </b>but she was sitting there in a soggy box in the rain begging me to take her with me home</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> and im taking her to the vet after work</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B): </b>and also getting more stuff like toys @ target bc im broke</p><p><b>Momtha: </b>I'm not mad! I'm happy that you saved an animal</p><p><b>Momtha:</b> Plus now you won't be lonely!</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> wrow V that's rly gay enery-</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B): </b>enery</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> dont be fucking r00d!</p><p><b>Momtha: </b>Send pic of your cat!</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> on it oh friend of mine</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> what am I? trash?</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> yes</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> adosighibafidj</p><p><b>Momtha:</b> Pls don't fight</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> got it momtha!</p><p><b>I eat crayons: </b>fine mom</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> wrow shes gone-</p><p><b>I eat crayons: </b>HOW THE FUCk</p><p><b>Momtha:</b> Language</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> sorry mom</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> time to find satan- my cat, i mean my cat</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> small i? digusting</p><p><b>Momtha: </b>She can't be that bad so you're calling her Satan</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B): </b>her naem is Devil</p><p><b>I eat crayons: </b>naem</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> "digusting"</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> aieudhiafeufaios fUcK yOu</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> my standards arent that low</p><p><b>Momtha:</b> Pfft-</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> ... still ur "a slut for Heather McNamara's hips" </p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> that was ur own words none the less-</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> listen-</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B): </b>ppl who simp for mcnamara doesnt have bad standards</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> also who isnt a slut for mcNnamaras hips?</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> ...tru</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> THEN DONT @ ME-</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> I didnt</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> hey look i found her</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> <span class="u">[spawnofsatan.jpg]</span></p><p><b>I eat crayons: </b>adishoarebfs- CAT!</p><p><b>Momtha: </b>ADORABLE-</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> thanks, she's a spawn of Satan</p><p><b>I eat crayons: </b>how come?</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> <span class="u">[Devilisouttokillme.jpg]</span></p><p><b>Momtha:</b> Veronica do you need me to come over!?</p><p><b>I eat crayons: </b>damn, ur arm-</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> Hwat no im foine</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> i rly cant belive ur an ENgliSH tecaher</p><p><b>Not_Traumatized B):</b> I would have failed u if u was in my class</p><p><b>Momtha:</b> tecaher</p><p><b>I eat crayons: </b>:(</p><p>
  <b>Not_Traumatized B) changed their name to ENgliSH tecaher</b>
</p><p><b>I eat crayons: </b>stopppppppp</p><p><b>ENgliSH tecaher: </b>never UwU</p><p><b>ENgliSH tecaher: </b>shoot i need to bike to school now</p><p><b>Momtha:</b> You sound like a kid late for school or something</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> lol V is a child</p><p><b>ENgliSH tecaher:</b> I heard that!</p><p><b>I eat crayons:</b> no u read it</p><p><b>ENgliSH tecaher: </b>asdfhiobij- fuck off &gt;:(</p><p><b>Momtha:</b> Have fun teaching!</p><p><b>ENgliSH tecaher:</b> I'll try</p><p><b>I eat crayons: </b>dont punch any1</p><p><b>ENgliSH tecaher:</b> we'll see</p><p>---</p><p>Veronica smiled softly and closed her phone. Her friends were really something. </p><p>As she were about to leave Devil started to stroke herself against Veronica's jeans, leaving long ginger hairs on them and almost tripping the human in the process. </p><p>"Devil- You are cute and everything, but don't do that! Are you trying to kill me?" Veronica asked.</p><p>Devil stared at her as if she was saying <em>'yes you stoopid homan, now go so I can tear ur apartment down'. </em>It didn't make Veronica feel better.</p><p>"Don't tear down the apartment" Veronica said and quickly left.</p><p>Taking the bike to the school only took 10 minutes since she lived relatively near. Today was yet another day of trying not to get flashbacks from high school and JD.</p><p>Exactly 1 minute after the door were closed and locked the cat "Devil" started to change. There were no longer a long haired ginger cat in the hallway. No, in the cat's place stood a human with long wavy strawberry blonde hair. </p><p>The woman glanced down at herself, did she really need to borrow clothes from the human with bad fashion sense?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes shes nakey :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>